Crime For My Valentine
by BritishSweden
Summary: Just a fun JohnLock and Destiel Fanfic that I wanted to do for Valentine's Day. It's cute and a little funny. I hope that you enjoy this little one-shot! K because of Dean, as always! XD xx


_Crime For My Valentine_

_Author Note: Hello there! This is a one-shot Valentine's Day fic that I thought I'd have a go at writing. It's a cross-over because I wanted to write both Destiel and JohnLock. If you don't like those shipping's then don't read. I hope that you enjoy it! xx_

Dean was never one for all the soppy chick flick moments that came with February 14th, Valentine's Day. He didn't like them normally so the enhanced 'cutesy' vibe that radiated from every couple walking down the street just added to his annoyance.

It wasn't that he didn't want people to be happy and to love each other it was that he knew he couldn't have that. He saw everyone else happy and he knew that no matter how many times he saved the world and stopped the apocalypse he could never settle down with someone and have what many others had around him.

He knew that he was doing these things so that people could continue to live without fear and be happy but sometimes he just wished that he could have it for himself. He didn't want more than a day. Just to be happy with someone that loved him as much as he loved them; that was all he was asking.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as the impala veered slightly onto the other side of the road.

"Crap!" Dean yelled as he quickly turned the wheel and got the chevvy back on track.

"What the hell Dean?" Sam yelled looking at his brother who was now a lot more conscious about where he was driving, "What's eating you?"

Dean sighed and stroked the wheel of the impala with rough hands, "Just this whole holiday," he muttered, "Everyone's so sappy and I can't get why there's a special holiday to give your partner tacky gifts.

Sam laughed, "That's not the point-"

"Well it damn sure seems to be all that happens," Dean muttered cutting Sam off.

"You're a little touchy," Sam speculated, "There has to be something more than a stupid holiday. You nearly crashed us."

Dean ignored his brother and turned up the volume so Metallica blasted out through the speakers.

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Assbutt," a voice called from the back of the car.

Dean jumped out of his seat and the car slid to the side to a chorus of car horns blaring as Castiel appeared in the backseat, "Cass! You have to stop doing that!"

"I apologise Dean."

"Why are you even here?" the hunter asked, "Actually never mind."

Castiel closed his mouth. To be quite honest, Castiel was glad that Dean had withdrawn the question because he wasn't quite sure how he was going to answer it.

"I heard you were hunting a werewolf," Castiel said looking into the rear view mirror at Dean, "May I be of any assistance?"

Dean sighed and looked back at Castiel, "You can tag along if you want. I don't know whether you'll be much help."

Dean would never admit it to his brother but he really enjoyed the hunts that Castiel came on with them. The addition of an extra person added to security, sure, but Dean just enjoyed Castiel's company most of the time. He didn't know what it was about him that made him feel like that but he did seem to enjoy the hunts with Castiel a great degree more.

Sam sat looking at his brother and Castiel with a small knowing smile on his face, "Love is in the air," he muttered quietly. He could feel the car beginning to slip again and he launched himself onto Dean's lap to grab the wheel.

"Dean!"

**OoO**

"Bored," Sherlock muttered as he left his room in his silk dressing gown and threw himself onto the sofa of the dirty hotel room they had found themselves in.

"How, you've only just- actually never mind," John said looking to the detective sprawled on the sofa.

They had been called to this crime scene by a 'fan' as they had put it and while John was up for the adventure, Sherlock –as expected- was less than pleased.

"Bored, bored, bored!" Sherlock shouted swinging his legs back off the sofa and making a pyramid out of his hands and moving them in front of his face. He wasn't quite sure why but it had become his default position from a very young age.

"Get dressed then and we can go to the crime scene," John said trying to keep his voice low, he didn't really want to yell at the detective but sometimes he was more than aggravating.

Sherlock's eyes sparkled at the prospect of a crime scene and he jumped to his feet, "Maybe this trip was worth it!"

John shook his head and took a newspaper and his newly made cup of tea and sat in the armchair near the television. He really did enjoy the company of the man but he was odd and others may have fled when he first did lit up at the word 'murder' but apparently John was insane.

He opened the newspaper and immediately noticed the date. It was Valentine's Day and yet again he was alone. This had been happening for quite a while now as he didn't seem to be able to hold a relationship for longer than a month after meeting Sherlock and it wasn't that much longer than that before Sherlock. He'd always had a difficult job.

"Me or the news?" Sherlock asked as he strode into the room where John was sad with a partially sad look on his face. Sherlock was used to John never really smiling much but when he looked like that he knew that it was something more.

"Just the day," John muttered looking at Sherlock who crinkled his forehead in confusion, "It's Valentine's Day."

Sherlock's expression didn't change. He knew what came with Valentine's Day but he had never really seen John as the type to get upset about not having a date.

"Okay, well let's get going," Sherlock said turning to the door and slinging on his coat and scarf and pushing open the door, "The game is on John!"

**OoO**

Sam, Dean and Castiel arrived at the 'crime scene' about lunch time and they immediately showed their badges and walked in.

It was just as they had expected. The heart was missing and-

Dean's thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a tall, lanky man and his smaller grey-haired assistant, "Sherlock, how can you not understand that people enjoy giving their loved one a gift?" the smaller of the two yelled.

"I just don't understand why people would wish to waste their money on a gift of such poor quality," Sherlock added holding the tape for John to walk under.

"It's the sentiment Sherlock, no behave!" the man finished before turning to Dean.

"Wow," Dean started holding out his arms to stop the pair walking past him, "This is a crime scene, you can't go in there."

Both the sets of men looked at each other all apart from Castiel who was looking quizzically at Dean. He wasn't quite sure why he couldn't let those two men in when they had walked in.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes and this is my partner John Watson," Sherlock spoke looking at the men with confidence, "And you, aren't FBI."

Sam looked at Dean with a small hint of alarm in his eyes before turning back to the men, "Do you have any form of identification?"

Sherlock laughed and looked at the three men, "Not that I'll show you."

"Excuse me we are federal officers-"

"But you aren't are you?" Sherlock laughed taking a step towards Dean and looking him in the eye.

"I think you need to leave, British man," Dean said in a terrible British accent and looking at the detective hatefully. He didn't like it when vampires showed off and they were a lot harder to deal with than a pansy in a long coat.

"I think you need to leave with your brother and your partner there," Sherlock smirked at Dean and looked at the shocked expression of the dark-haired man that he'd singled out.

"Dean-" Castiel began before he was interrupted by John grabbing Sherlock's shoulder.

"Just leave it," John warned looking at the man.

"Ah, Sherlock Holmes," the slightly podgy police officer said walking between the men and shaking his hand vigorously, "I've been expecting you. Right this way."

Dean looked at the smug faced man as he passed and held his badge up to the officer, "We are here to take a look at the-"

"Oh," the officer interrupted, "We won't need your help on this one Agent... Darling. We've got Sherlock Holmes."

And with that, the man turned and walked away from the open mouthed Dean Winchester. He had never been told to leave quite like that before, "What does that guy have that I don't?"

"Cheekbones?" Sam asked with a small giggle as they walked awkwardly under the tape and to the impala.

**OoO**

Sherlock couldn't help but smile as he remembered the expression on all of the fake agents faces. He did miss that expression of complete bewilderment sometimes. However he also missed John's smile. He didn't want to sound like every other sappy human but he really did like seeing John smile and when he didn't a room seemed a little darker. Even though Sherlock knew that the smile of a single person couldn't alter the light intensity of a room.

"Sorry officer but I'm going to leave you with my doctor for a bit. I have some important business to attend to," Sherlock said as he spun around on the spot and proceeded to exit the crime scene. He had already figured out who the culprit was anyway so it wouldn't matter if he left it another hour.

**OoO**

"What a pile of crap!" Dean shouted as he sat pouting in the diner that they had chosen across the street. He wasn't happy that the man had got them kicked out of their crime scene but he wasn't going to leave them victim to the son of a bitch that was killing those girls. That wasn't how he worked.

"I'm sure that the detective will give up sooner or later," Sam said in an attempt to get the older hunter to stop talking about it. He loved Dean but he was a pain to be around when someone had insulted his 'man pride'.

"Sam," Castiel began tearing his eyes from Dean and standing, "May I talk to you for a second?"

Sam nodded and left his brother on the table alone. He listened to Castiel as he whispered to him and a smile appeared on his face.

**OoO**

John had been stood with the dead girl for about quarter of an hour before Sherlock returned.

"I haven't been able to figure anything out while I've been stood here but I was hoping that-" John started but stopped abruptly as he looked up at the curly-haired man.

Sherlock 'no tacky gifts' Holmes was stood above the doctor with a single rose and a teddy bear in his hands. A card was balanced in the teddy bears paws. The envelope read 'To My Valentine, John'.

"Sherlock, I-" John stuttered looking at the detective wordlessly. He had fallen in love with Sherlock a while ago but had previously given up hope due to his more than necessary dedication to his work. He had told people multiple times that he was married to the job and he had always believed that to be true. John had never considered that he would ever get any of the feelings returned.

"Will you be my Valentine John Hamish Watson?" Sherlock asked with a genuine smile as he stepped towards him and held out the really tacky gifts.

John nodded and looked at Sherlock with adoration. The taller man leant down and pecked John's lips lightly. He had been waiting to do that ever since he had first met John and now he finally had he felt happy, truly happy, for the first time ever and he loved the feeling. The feeling that he got knowing that John loved him as much as he loved John.

"These are a bit tacky though aren't they," John joked as he looked at the teddy bear that had 'I love you _beary _much' written on its stomach.

"You were worth every penny," Sherlock laughed.

**OoO**

Sam had left to go some unspecified place and Dean was still upset about what happened at the crime scene. It wasn't right for that guy, no matter who he was, to just come out with crap like that. Castiel wasn't his partner, no matter how much he wanted him to be, not that he wanted him to be.

"Dean," Castiel said placing something on the table and looking at the man who was still gazing out of the window, "I made you a pie."

Dean really wasn't too happy but the word pie brightened his entire face and he turned to the angel but stopped before he could say anything.

In front of him lay a dish with a delicious smelling pie. But, this wasn't just any pie. It was love-heart shaped and it had, in pastry, the words 'Dean, Will You Be My Valentine' on it.

He just didn't know what to say. Everything inside him was warm and fuzzy and he had a complete mental block. What could he possibly say other than, "Yes."

Castiel looked at Dean and smiled slightly. Dean's heart melted at the site of the usually unemotional and monotone angel smiling and he held his hands in his own as a smile spread across his face.

"When you asked why I was in the impala before I wasn't sure why exactly. But now I do. It's because I really like you Dean and I don't think anyone with someone that loves them as much as I love you should be alone on Valentine's Day," Castiel spoke looking into the shimmering green eyes that he loved so much.

"I love you too Cass," Dean said as he kissed the back of his hand gently, "So much."

_Author Note: Well that was my attempt at a quick Valentine's Day fic, I hope that you enjoyed it and that it made you smile._

_I would love to know what you thought so please leave me a review and if you really liked it then give it a favourite._

_If you enjoyed the writing style or you like Supernatural/Sherlock then follow and/or favourite me as an author to get an e-mail when I post a new story or update an already existing one. Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it! xx_


End file.
